


Cinq sens

by MaraCapucin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Le chien de mes rêves, Love, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraCapucin/pseuds/MaraCapucin
Summary: Cinq moments de vie entre Clarke et Lexa perçu par les cinq sens.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 4





	Cinq sens

**Author's Note:**

> Court OS Clexa, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**1 - L’odorat**

Assise à une table, Bagel à mes pieds, une tasse de café bien chaude entre les mains, je profite.

Nous sommes un dimanche d’avril et il fait enfin bon dehors. Les oiseaux se sont remis à chanter et le soleil ne fait plus son paresseux à ne montrer le bout de son nez que quelques jours par semaine.

**\- Je vous en ressers une ?**

**\- Avec plaisir. Et est ce que vous auriez un bol pour Bagel ? Il commence à avoir soif.**

**\- Bien sûr, je vous amène ça tout de suite.**

**\- Merci beaucoup.**

Le serveur s’en va pour revenir un instant plus tard. Déjà ma troisième tasse, il faut vraiment que je diminue ma consommation de caféine… 

**\- Excusez moi ?**

Je tourne ma tête vers cette voix que je ne reconnais pas.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Clarke Griffin. Je venais chercher un café à emporter et… ça va vous sembler étrange, mais est-ce que je peux prendre une photo de vous ?** Ma bouche s’ouvre en grand mais rien ne sort. Est ce qu’une inconnue vient vraiment de me demander d’être prise en photo ? C’est vraiment la pire phrase de drague qu’on m’ait jamais dite… **Je suis photographe.** Ajoute-t-elle rapidement comme justification. **Je suis photographe et je travaille sur un projet où je dois, entre autre, prendre des photos de gens et de leur chien…**

**\- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Vous me donnez le tourni à rester debout comme ça.** Je propose en tendant la main face à moi.

**\- Heu oui d’accord…** Elle tire sa chaise pour venir se mettre face à moi.

**\- Je m’appelle Lexa** **et voici Bagel.** Cet amoureux des caresses se séparent de ma jambe pour aller découvrir notre nouvelle amie.

**\- Il est magnifique… Quel âge a-t-il ?**

**\- Un peu plus de trois ans. N’hésitez pas à lui gratter derrière les oreilles, il adore ça.** Et aussitôt je l’entends respirer joyeusement. **Donc, vous me disiez que vous étiez photographe c’est ça ?**

**\- Oui. Enfin… pour être tout à fait franche je suis étudiante en photographie. Le projet dont je vous parlais c’est pour mon examen de fin d’année pour valider mes études.**

**\- Bizarre comme projet de vouloir prendre en photo des chiens et leurs maîtres non ?**

**\- Oui c’est vrai** , rigole-t-elle, **mais j’en avais assez de prendre en photo des paysages donc…**

**\- C’était votre dernier travail ?**

**\- Oui et non…** Je hoche la tête pour l’inciter à continuer. **En fait à 18 ans je ne savais pas quoi faire, du coup j’ai pris mon sac à dos et les économies que j’avais faites pendant mes petits boulots au supermarché du coin et je suis partie faire le tour de l’Amérique du Sud. En revenant à la maison ma mère m’a bien fait comprendre qu’il était temps que je me pose et que je pense à mon avenir alors j’ai choisi d’étudier un truc qui me plaisait, l’art photographique. Trois ans plus tard, j’ai déjà utilisé assez de pellicules pour savoir que j’en ai ras le bol des arbres et des fleurs.**

**\- Donc les chiens.**

**\- Voilà ! Quoi de mieux que le meilleur ami de l’homme ?**

Bagel semble être de cet avis puisqu’il vient poser sa tête sur mes genoux pour quémander de l’attention.

**\- Clarke ?** Demande le serveur de tout à l’heure. **Votre café.**

**\- Ah oui mince !** Sa chaise émet un bruit strident alors qu’elle se lève. **Est ce que ça serait possible de me le mettre dans une tasse ? Je vais rester un peu je pense.**

**\- Aucun soucis.**

Elle se rassied.

**\- J’espère que c’est okay ?... Je ne vous ai même pas demandé si vous deviez partir ou si vous attendiez quelqu'un ?**

**\- Je suis libre comme l’air et cette chaise est tout à vous, pas d’inquiétude. Puis, Bagel semble bien vous aimer et j’aimerai bien que vous me parliez un peu de vous avant d’accepter que vous me preniez en photo.**

**\- Donc ça vous intéresse ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas modèle, mais si je peux rendre service à une jeune étudiante alors je ne vois pas pourquoi dire non.**

**\- Jeune ?** Ricane-t-elle, **vous pensez que j’ai quel âge ?**

**\- Heu…** Ne dis pas de connerie Lex’. **22 ans ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexée ou l’inverse.** Son joli rire me parvient aux oreilles. **J’approche dangereusement des 25 ans.**

Une odeur enivrante vient chatouiller mes narines. 

**\- Cappuccino avec de la vanille et du lait de soja ?** Je demande.

**\- Bravo, bon nez.**

**2 - Le goût**

**\- Lex’ allez arrête s’il te plaît…**

**\- Pour me faire plaisir ?**

**\- C’est la troisième fois que tu me sors cette excuse et c’est pour finir avec moi goûtant tes vins et trouvant qu’ils ont tous le même goût et qu’en plus je n’aime pas ça !**

**\- Promis c’est le dernier.**

**\- Pffff.**

Elle me prend le verre des mains pour le déposer, dans un bruit un peu trop sourd pour le bien de ma vaisselle, sur la contoir de la cuisine.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Non vraiment le vin c’est pas fait pour moi !** Dit-elle d’un ton bien décidé.

**\- Clarke fait un effort.** Je dis en soupirant.

**\- C’est pas parce que je sors avec toi que je suis obligée d’aimer ça.**

**\- Non mais avoue qu’une oenologue qui a comme petit-amie quelqu'un qui n’aime pas le vin c’est un peu con quand même…**

**\- Si tu avais été barista nous n’aurions pas cette discussion.**

**\- Oui ‘fin ta boisson préférée à base de caféine continent plus de lait que de café en lui-même donc bon…** Je me prends un coup dans le bras comme seule réponse. **Aïeuuuh !**

**\- Espèce de bébé.**

**\- Est ce que le bébé en question peut avoir un bisou pour soigner son bobo ?**

**\- Tu es irrécupérable c’est pas possible…** Ses lèvres viennent se déposer sur les miennes alors que je sens encore le mélange des derniers vins que je lui ai fait goûter.

**\- Vitovska de 2007, Solaia de 2011 et Tal Luc de 2008 ?** Je demande en me séparant.

**\- Oui, non et oui.** Je l’entends soupirer.

**\- 2010 ?**

**\- 2009.**

**\- Merde ! Je peux avoir un baiser pour me réconforter de cette faute idiote ?** Je demande joueuse et un peu (surtout) désespérée par ma nullité.

**\- Je n’embrasse pas les gens qui confondent un Solaia 2011 d’un 2009 chérie.**

C’est à mon tour de lui frapper le bras alors qu’elle, elle rigole de sa blague.

**3 - L’ouïe**

Mes mains passent doucement dans les cheveux soyeux de Clarke. Elle s’est endormie il y a déjà quelque temps alors qu’elle lisait le livre que je lui ai offert la semaine passée. Est ce que je dois comprendre qu’elle le trouve soporifique ? Merci ça fait plaisir… 

Dans quelques jours ça sera l’anniversaire de ma copine et je ne sais pas trop quoi lui offrir. Enfin c’est plutôt que j’ai trop d’idées… Pour le moment j’hésite plutôt entre un nouvel objectif pour son appareil ou alors des places pour aller voir une comédie musicale dont elle me rabat les oreilles depuis des semaines. Clairement la comédie musicale ça me botte pas des masses, mais je n’y connais rien en appareil photo et donc ça veut dire que je serai obligée de demander à Clarke ce qui lui faut et ça veut dire _bye bye_ la surprise. Me taper 2h30 de gens qui dansent et chantent pour faire plaisir à ma petite-amie… je suis vraiment trop gentille.

En parlant du loup, elle commence à doucement bouger et je sens sa respiration reprendre un rythme de personne éveillée.

**\- Qu’est ce que tu fais ?** Me demande sa voix encore endormie.

**\- J’écoute la pluie.**

**\- Tu es vraiment bizarre Lexa Woods.**

**\- Je sais. Ecoute la aussi, tu verras c’est un des plus beaux sons que je connais… juste après toi qui gémit mon nom.**

**\- Lexa ?!** Crie-t-elle.

**\- Ben quoi ?** Je demande innocemment. **Allez, écoute.**

Elle se tait et se remet en place pendant que je continue à jouer avec ses cheveux. Il suffit de seulement quelques minutes pour que je la sente repartir aux pays des songes et puis moi, je continue à écouter la pluie.

**4 - Le toucher**

Les caresses me réveillent doucement alors que je sens que mon corps n’est que fatigue et que je veux seulement retourner dans les bras de Morphée.   
Je m’éloigne un peu et tire sur la couette pour retrouver de la chaleur, mais je sens à la place une peau chaude et douce venir se coller à moi.

**\- Clarke ?**

**\- Est ce que je dois être inquiète que tu ne sois pas certaine que ça soit moi ?**

**\- Dis pas d’idiotie. C’est juste que normalement je me réveille avant toi.**

**\- Pas faux.**

Je me tourne vers elle et vient m’enrouler contre son corps nu, ma bouillotte personnelle est vachement efficace, même si je la sens se tendre sous mes mains froides. Je viens me caler dans son cou. Mon nez est chatouillé par ses cheveux et je viens embrasser sa peau.

**\- Pourquoi tu es déjà éveillée ?** Je baille. **Je suis certaine qu’il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.**

**\- J’ai fait un rêve bizarre qui m’a réveillé et quand je t’ai vu allonger nue comme ça près de moi, toute ma fatigue s’est envolée.**

Sa douce respiration contre mon oreille me berce, mais j’essaye tout de même de continuer la conversation.

**\- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?**

**\- De toi. Tu étais photographe.**

**\- En effet quel drôle de rêve. Après sur un malentendu on ne sait jamais ce que ça peut donner. Et toi tu avais mon boulot ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens que de ça.** Ses doigts font des aller-retours le long de ma colonne vertébrale et mon corps continue de se détendre. **Si tu avais pu choisir n’importe quel métier en ayant toutes les compétences nécessaires pour le faire, tu aurais voulu être quoi ?**

**\- J’aime ce que je fais…**

**\- Joue le jeu Lex’.**

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

**\- Astronaute ou rock star.**

**\- Tu aurais pu l’être rock star.**

**\- Dis pas n’importe quoi, c’est aussi plausible que moi photographe. Serre moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.** Elle vient m’étreindre et je me rendors aussitôt

**5 - La vue**

**\- Dis Lex’ ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Ça ne te rend jamais triste ?**

**\- Quoi donc ?**

**\- D’être aveugle.**

**\- Je n’ai jamais vu… je ne peux pas regretter quelque chose que je n’ai jamais essayé.**

**\- Mais comment arrives-tu à dire que je suis la plus belle femme que tu n’aies jamais rencontrée ?...**

**\- Parce que je n’ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour te voir. Quand je pense à toi, quand je suis près de toi, je peux sentir la douceur de ta peau, la vanille que tu t’obstines à mettre dans tout ce que tu bois. Je viens même la goûter dès que je retrouve tes lèvres. Puis ta voix, ton rire, je n’ai jamais rien entendu d’aussi beau et pourtant dieu sait que j’entends tout… C’est ce mélange de toutes ces choses qui font que tu la plus belle personne qui m’ait été donné de voir.**

Des lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes.

**\- Je t’aime.**

**\- Moi aussi je t’aime Clarke.**

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa for the win ! 
> 
> Si un.e woso passe par ici, j'espère qu'iel aura reconnu Bagel !


End file.
